A Dark and Stormy Night
by nutellaist
Summary: Sam wanted to talk to Quinn about Joe, but a simple conversation turned into a tragedy. Evidently, the banks of a river wasn't the best place to have their conversation. Warnings: Character death. Angst. Past Quinn/Sam. Implied Quinn/Joe. R&R!


**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so forgive any grammar mistakes! Please R&R, and enjoy!**

**Warnings: Character death. Angst.**

* * *

The night was thick and foggy and the unpaved back road was dry and dusty. It hadn't rained in weeks. Sam did his best to pull off to the side of the one way street.

He stopped the truck and killed the engine. Flicking on the light, he looked over at Quinn in the passenger seat.

"Why did you bring me out here in the middle of the night!" she asked with anger in her eyes.

Sam stared out the front window into the darkness of the river. He kept his eyes focused out the window for a moment and then looked back at Quinn.

"I need to talk to you. It's about Joe..." Sam's voice was quiet and dry as he spoke in the heat of the car.

"WHAT? What about him?" Quinn didn't believe her ears. Of all people she'd think Sam would be the most accepting of Joe.

"He seems so fake, and I don't want you to get your heart broken again..." Sam drifted off.

"Oh! Like when you dumped me for Santana?" Quinn shouted. This was none of his business.

"Really Quinn, all these months later, and you're going to bring that up again, I mean I've moved on, haven't you?" That was the last straw.

"You know what, the whole time you were gone, we all missed you, because you were such a great friend and you were good in glee club. But I don't know what I was thinking when you returned and I tried to pick up where we left off as a couple..." Quinn chuckled at her own stupidity.

"Me? I wasn't the one that caught mono from another guy. You were the cheater, remember?" Sam was done with this. He started the engine to pull out of the spot near the river.

"Right, like you can prove that. I was willing to move the hell on, but I guess I wasn't good enough for you, huh?" Quinn said, digging through her purse for her cell phone.

"I'm done with the fighting and the yelling. The past is the past. Do you really want to bring this up again?" Sam yelled and Quinn rolled her eyes and turned to face the passenger side window.

"No! You brought up the whole Santana thing, you know I don't need trouble right-" Quinn was cut off by a loud thunk and the car jolted forwards.

"What the hell was that?" Sam blurted. He craned his neck to see out the back window and then glanced out the front windshield.

"Who gives a damn!" Quinn hissed under her breath. "Just take me home, like I said, it was stupid coming out here anyways."

But it was far too late, the slam had knocked the truck and it tipped forward and started to slide down the dusty slope towards the river. Quinn screeched as the truck became uncontrollable. Sam tried to press down the brakes, but they weren't strong enough.

There was no hope left in stopping the pick up truck. It's momentum from the slam had sent it speeding down through the weeds and it was headed straight for the river.

When the huge truck caught on a boulder, they thought they might have been safe. But instead it tumbled into the frigid, dark river.

Water rushed in through the open windows and the current jerked them down the stream. Quinn tugged at her passenger side door with great force. She yanked and she pushed, but nothing happened. She frantically found the unlock button and swung open the door. As she escaped, she caught a glance of Sam's frail body, stuck in the drivers side.

The truck's roof had collapsed down, making it impossible for him to move. Quinn popped to the surface and sucked in a short breath before returning to the truck below. She swam inside and dug her nails into Sam's forearm and pulled with all her might. Quinn made an attempt to push him out the other door, but the current was fast and she needed air.

She surfaced again and looked around. They had already floated at least a mile. Quinn tried one last time to save Sam, but she knew it was far too late. There was no way he was still alive. She swam back down, took one last look at Sam, and went up.

Quinn hauled herself from the freezing cold river, her muscles tight and shaking. She collapsed on the bank and doubled over crying. She buried her face in her hands, unwilling to watch as the car, carrying Sam, floated farther down stream.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
